Team AToons: Wishes
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Alyssa makes a wish to go to see Krypto the Superdog and it comes true one night. But things get out of hand when Mechanikat gets involved. Will Erin and the Team AToons save her or not?
1. Chapter 1: Alyssa's Wish

**Chapter 1**

**Alyssa's Wish**

At the Elephant Graveyard, Alyssa looks outside the eye sock watching the stars. She looks down and she was thinking about Krypto the Superdog. She and Erin knew him for a while and when Erin and alyssa told each other they knew Krypto because the adventures they had in his city with or without him which makes Erin as confused and freaked out as ever!

"You know. I wish... I wish... I wish I meet Krypto and his friends one more time." Alyssa granted.

Alyssa jump down from the socket with a sigh and went to sleep. After everything was quiet, we see a star shining as it flew down with a whoosh. It went to Alyssa who was sleeping with Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai and it begin to shine brightly everything went white.

--

In the morning, Erin was going to see Alyssa outside the Elephant Graveyard along with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai look in and saw that neither Alyssa, Rukie, Kelia, Mikai, or anyone else in there.

"What?" Erin cried. "Where did she go?! Where did she go?! I gotta find her!"

Erin's pink feathered wings came out and flew off along with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

--

Erin looked everywhere as she checks off every places she and Alyssa always go and went since childhood.

"Phew. I looked everywhere in the whole world except..." Erin looked at the map seeing Krypto's world. "Krypto the Superdog's world. Let's go girls, I gotta get Tails, Mina, Big, Merrick and daddy."

Erin flew off to go get her team mates and ready to go find Alyssa.

--

We see Alyssa's face sleeping on some grass while Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai were sleeping by her cheeck. Alyssa open her eyes slowly and she got up slowly. She gets up and yawns with a stretch. She open one eye and she looked around which she got freaked out and begin to scream.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!**" Alyssa screamed, waking up Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai with a suprise.

"What's wrong, Alyssa-chan?" Rukie asked.

"I'm... I'm... I'm in Krypto's home." Alyssa said.

She was in the middle of a park and it was day time. She gets up and sees that she's wearing her light blue sleeveless unzipped jacket over a pink short-sleeved shirt with a lioness head in the middle, black bangles, a brown belt with a lioness head buckle, light blue short skirt, white socks, and white shoes with grey boarders. She walks off with Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai looked around.

In the sky, Erin flying with her wings, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Tails holding Mina, Big, Froggy, Merrick, and Bonkers on a extreme gear were looking for Alyssa.

"Alyssa?" Erin called out.

"Alyssa-chan!" Chika, Kyoko, and Amai called out.

"Alyssa!" Tails and the others called.

"We'll find her if we split up." Erin said.

The others nodded.

"Go!" Erin ordered.

They spilt up as Erin flew down the to the ground in ana alley to hide her wings without no one looking. She poke her head out of the alley along with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. Erin unzipped her outfit to reveal her pink hoodie with a bubble in the middle over a blue turtle neck shirt, a blue skirt, pink jeans, and the same belt and shoes from first appearence. She pulled all of her hair in a ponytail and replaces her silver glasses with black ones and leaves the alley.

"Alyssa? Uwhoo, Alyssa Kyle!" Erin called out.

She stops when she hears her stomache growl.

"Oh man, I forgot to eat breakfeast." Erin moaned. "Well, a little food wouldn't hurt to stop looking for Alyssa."

At a burger stand, Erin was eating a cheese burger, fries, and a soda. Chika was drawing cartoon food, Kyoko was enjoying the roma of the food, and Amai was eating in a apple pie Erin gave her. Erin was enjoying her meal until a shadow was half to her face.

"Hey body, I need some of my personal space, please." Erin told the shadowed person.

"Erin, it's me, BatHound!" the figure known as Bat Hound said.

Erin got scared and hit a pole which made her hit the ground. Cresent moon, flowers, and pepperments circled her face and she had a goofy face with her tongue sticking out. Bat Hound came to her and picked her up with his teeth then shook her around until she is on focused.

"Sorry, Bat Hound. I didn't notice you." Erin said.

"I see. What brings you back here?" Bat Hound asked.

"I'm looking for my friend Alyssa, you seen her?" Erin asked.

"No, I haven't." Bat Hound then notice Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. "Who's you new friends?"

"Aww, kawaii. A German Sheperad!" Kyoko smiled.

Erin was confused why did Bat Hound see them until she remembers when Amu told that suu made a friend to a dog when she got lost.

"There names are Chika..." Erin said.

"Hi." Chika greeted.

"Kyoko..."

"Hello, you look so cute but gloomy looking." Kyoko greeted.

"and Amai." Erin finished.

"What's up, Bat Hound?" Amai greeted.

"I see more cute girls all in one. Are they?" he asked Erin.

"They're my would-be self. You see my personality always seems a little cute and stuff until my guardian angel wish came true and that's when these three are born from my egg from within me." Erin explained, then sigh.

Bat Hound eye widen but shrugged. "Okay, since your friend is here and so are you, I need your help."

"Is it about the Joker's pet hyenas Bud and Lou, Ace, then I guess I could give one more try." Erin said.

"Bingo, but their's another problem, Isis one of Catwoman's cat is into trouble too."

"Isis? Catwoman's cat? Ah man, I can't help with that my team mates and I have to look for Alysssssaaaaa-ha." Erin whined.

"Sorry, but tell your team mates your helping me."

"But we split up."

"Good, let's take my ride."

Ace grabbed Erin by her hoodie with his teeth and put her on his ride and rode off. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai followed them.

_"Ah double man, I'm in three stituations; helping Ace, my team maes have gone by themselves, and Alyssa's lost somewhere." _Erin thought. _"I'M IN SO MUCH PRESSURE!!"_

* * *

**(A/N) Looks like I'm on thin ice for now. I don't what to do. But don't worry next chapter will be better. Please, Read and Review!)**


	2. Ch 2: The Problem Gets Wroser

**Chapter 2**

**The Problem Gets Wroser**

Alyssa was still walking with Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai.

"I wonder if Erin ever found out I was gone." Alyssa wondered.

"Alyssa-chan, look." Mikai called.

Alyssa looked and saw Kevin's house and she smiled, "Krypto is here."

Alyssa ran up to the back and jumped over the fence to the backyard. She smiles while looking around.

"Hey, Alyssa." a familiar voice called.

"Krypto!" Alyssa scream.

She saw Krypto and runs to him to hug him. Krypto then notices Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai.

"Who are your new friends?" Krypto asked.

"Oh, them... uh... This is Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai. They're my would-be self from my egg within me." Alyssa explained.

"Cool. Whta bring you here?"

"I wished that I could see you again and suddenly it came true for some reason."

"Oh, I had a word from Ace, he has a mission with our old friend."

"Who?"

"Erin, she told me and Bat Hound she and her team mates are looking for you."

"Really? Erin musta notice I was gone, is she here?"

"No, she went with Bat Hound to stop Bud and Lou and Isis."

"Oh, no. Erin's facing hyenas and Isis. I have to help her."

"Easy, she'll be fine. She told me to go find her friends."

"Alyssa!" Tails called.

Alyssa and Krypto looks up and sees Tails flying down and put down Mina, Big, Froggy, Merrick, and Bonkers float down as the extreme gear shrinks and went into Merrick's coat.

"We've been looking for you, wait until Erin hears this." Big giggled, as Froggy croaked happily.

"Erin's with Bat Hound. We have to go help her." Alyssa said.

"Oh crud." Merrick said. "We can't just stand her we have to help her."

"Don't worry, I can find her with my super smell." Krypto said, turning into SuperDog.

"Let's go!" Alyssa said.

Krypto told Kevin what he's doing and everyone left, Streaky went after them and someone open the fence plank. It was Snooky.

"Well, hello Alyssa." Snooky giggled.

Snooky then went after them by walking.

--

In the night at a dock, Bat Hound stopped his ride and Erin fell off with a thud. When she looked up and she saw the docks.

"Why would Isis be here?" Erin asked.

"Not only Isis is here but the Joker's hyenas are here on the other side." Ace said.

"Bud and Lou?" Erin wondered. "Well, what are we waiting for let's get them."

Erin was about to run to them but Ace put his paw in front of her.

"No. Just listen, I'll go for Isis and you'll go for Bud and Lou." Ace explained.

"But I always go after them, why can't I go after Isis?" Erin whined.

"It's either that or your gonna throw another boat at me and Isis?" Ace told her.

Ace walked off as Erin stood there almost to the ground with her arms hanging. Erin walks off as she mumbled like Yosemite Sam as Chika, Kyoko, giggling, and Amai followed her. As she came in a warehouse with a sneaky look and looks around. She jumps and rolls over to crats in karate style. She pokes her head out until she heard two evil laughs which made her sqeal but she covered her mouth quick and hides.

"Bud and Lou are here. Chika, Kyoko, Amai go high up and see if you see them and stay up there unless I'm in danger, okay?" Erin told them.

Chika, Kyoko, and Amai nodded. They went up and looked down from the pole of the roofs. They gasp as they saw Bud and Lou hitting crats and opening up gold and money. Chika points at them as Erin looks up and saw them while on the floor. She crawled to the other crats.

"The boss will love this." Bud said.

"Let's put it in this bag so we can leave." Lou said.

They put it in the bag as Erin crawled to the crat they broke without being caught. She looks at them without being caught.

"Hey, Lou. You ever get the feeling that BratHound might be here or someone else?" Bud asked.

"No." Lou answered, until he sniffs something. "But I do smell someone who is spying on us."

Erin panic as she tip toe without pass them without being notice to the door until Bud was in front of her drooling. This caused Erin to scream.

"Hey, Lou it's BratHound's friend, BubblyGirly." Bud joked.

Lou laughed at this and said, "Good one Bud."

"Look I'm not here for jokes. Put down the money and gold or I'll have to use my karate moves." Erin said.

"Yah! Erin-chan!" Kyoko cheered.

"Kyoko!" Chika and Amai hold her mouth.

The hyenas looked up and saw them. Bud just kicked a pole from a wall which shake them off and fall but they flew up.

"Amai, character change!" Erin called.

Amai grabs a taffy rope and chanted, "Sugar, Sweet, Yummy!"

After that, a pepperment hairclip came on Erin's head. Erin grabs a taffy rope and ties up the hyenas. Erin grabs the bag and put it down. She then ran off to go get Bat Hound.

--

With Bat Hound, he came in another warehouse. Isis was on a crat and she open it and it revealed to be a cat amulet.

"Hello, beautiful. Come to mama." Isis grabs it and wears it.

"Not so fast Isis." Bat Hound ordered.

"Oh Bat Hound I knew you and your little..." Isis notice Erin's not with him. "Where is she and where's Krypto?"

"Erin is stopping the Joker's hyena, Krypto's with Alyssa, and I'm here to stop you." BatHound answered.

"You made a mistake leaving Erin with Bud and Lou."

"What are you talking about? She deal with them alot, she can do it again."

"Unfortanely me and the boys were hoping she come back, I have unfinish business with her."

"Oh no. But still I'm going to stop you."

BatHound uses his boomerrang from his collar but Isis dodge and she ran off to the door. Bat Hound with after her.

--

Back with Erin, she kept running until she hit a dead end. She stops and almost lost balance with her leg in the air. She fell over but hit the ground. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai float to her. Erin got up and felt her backside. She heard chewing and laughing which made her jump up and fell in the water. Bud and Lou were chewing the taffy while laughing.

"You think taffy can hold us?" Bud asked.

They spit out in front of Erin. She swims to the other side, climb out, and ran off as Chika and Amai followed by Kyoko got hold of by Lou.

"I got the yellow one you get the other two." Lou said.

Bud went after them as Lou went to the other side. Erin kept on running freaking out as Chika and Amai followed but they stop when they notice Kyoko's missing.

"Where's Kyoko?" Chika wondered.

Erin looks at a rope from BatHound on the roof. She grabs the rope and climbs up. Amai flew up as Chika came but Bud caught her vest by his teeh.

"Gotcha!" Bud laughed.

Amai stopped and looked down at Bud along with Lou. She flies down and got on top of Lou and bites them as they yelped.

"Let go of them!" Amai yelled.

"Amai! Kyoko! Chika!" Erin called.

Amai looks up until Bud grabs her and pushes her down to the ground with his paws. She struggle to get out but no good. Erin gasp in horror.

"Bat Hound we have to save them." Erin said.

"No time, Isis is looking for you. You stay up here." Bat Hound said.

Bat Hound jump down to get the three but Bud and Lou moved away and Bat Hound hit the water. Erin gasp and she wants to go help Ace until she heard a meow.

"Why hello Erin, my cutie." Isis said, sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Isis!" Erin gasp.

"Yes, your right."

"Ahh, go eat some fishsticks."

"Not right now. I know your looking for my old friend Alyssa." Isis said, licking her paw. "But I have finnish buisness with you."

"Why because I alwasy kick your sorry butt because I help Ace out like Batman." Erin smirked, sticking out and holding her eye lid.

"Well, I'll give you a choice either do as I say or say goodbye to your girls and yourself." Isis said.

Erin looks down and sees Chika, Kyoko, and Amai tied and is about to be eaten by Bud and Lou. Erin gasp as she saw this.

"They can't decide which one to feed on first." Isis smirked.

Isis got on Erin which made her fell on the roof ground and her head over the edge.

"Then after them then it's your turn." Isis smirks.

Erin looks down at her Guardian Charas. Bat Hound came out and use a boomerrange on Isis which cause her to hit the floor. Erin got up and saw Bat Hound grabbing the girls with his teeth and jump up to the roof.

"Chika! Kyoko! Amai!" Erin cried, hugging them and crying knowing their fine.

"Let's go before I see more of this happen." Bat Hound said.

His ride came on the roof and he and Erin climb on it and race off. Isis almost got Erin but misses. They escape as Isis pounded her fist.

"You idiots let them get away!" Isis yelled.

"Don't worry we have a tracking device on that pepperment cutie." Lou said.

As BatHound and Erin left, Amai was sighing of everything as a tracking device was beeping on her belt.

--

Back with Team AToons and Krypto, they already found out Streaky was with them and they looked everywhere.

"Man, I thought Erin be anywhere." Mina said, with a yawn. "It's night time."

Everyone landed on the ground and walked the other way. Snooky came out from a bushes which suprise everyone including Alyssa.

"Hello, Alyssa. Mechanikat wants to see you." Snooky said, pushing a button and toss it to Alyssa's foot.

That's when robotic tentacles grabbed Alyssa and she fell over. Krypto try to break it but it was too strong.

"It's full of kryptonite." Krypto said.

The team wants to help until a bubble grabs her, Snooky, and Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai secretly. The team looks up and they gasp as snooky took Alyssa away. They look at each other conceren what they are gonna tell Erin about this.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Help

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Help**

Later as BatHound landed, Erin fell down warned out. She got back up and walks off tired.

"Thansk for saving me. I gotta go find a hotel and sleep." Erin said.

"No prob. but we just gotta becareful next time if we face to the Joker's hyenas and Isis alone." BatHound suggest.

But Erin continued to walk off with her arms hanging and sleepy as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai followed her, sleepy also.

--

When Erin checked in the hotel. When put on her pink nightgown with a bubble in the middle, she gets on a bed, turns off the lights and sleeps. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai are sleeping on the counter with blankets Erin gave them.

The next day, Erin went back on her search to find Alyssa as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai were looking on the skyscrapers. Later, they stopped at the park and were sitting down on a bench.

"We looked everywhere in the city and not a single clue of where is Alyssa." Erin said.

That's when Krypto, Streaky, and Team AToons finally saw Erin.

"Erin, we've been looking for you and we found Alyssa." Krypto said.

Erin jumped up and said, "Finally, where is she?"

Everyone looked at each other and they begin to explained what happen. A few minutes later, we hear "**WHHHHAAAAAT?!**" which made the birds fly away. It was from Erin, who looked really ticked off. "What are you telling me?!"

"S-sorry Erin but we couldn't stop Snooky." Krypto said.

"We try to but he escape easily." Mina said.

Erin had a bigger angery mark.

"**MAN! I NEVER FIND ALYSSA!! FIRST I LOOKED FOR ALYSSA, THEN I HAVE STOP HYENAS AND A PUSSY CAT, AND NOW SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!**"

Erin kept screaming as she hits her head on a tree. Chika and Kyoko just watch but Amai just looked annoyed. Mina went in front of Erin and put her hand on her head before she hits her head again.

"That's enough!" Mina yelled.

Erin stop and look dizzy as a big lump came on her head. Tails flew up and push it down gently.

"Calm down, Erin. Well get her back."

Erin turned to the others with a fake smile and water filled tears.

"Erin..." Krypto asked.

Erin fell on the ground flat.

"Erin..." Tails asked.

Erin begin to burst into tears, crying madly. The others looked concern until BatHound came and landed on the ground.

"I'm here." BatHound said, he then notice Erin is crying mad. "What's with her?"

"She's been these things from yesterday to try and found Alyssa until we told her about Alyssa being kidnapped."

BatHound now realize this now as he looks at Erin. That's when her feet only got up and dragged her face on the ground as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai followed. At a construction sight, Erin was on the higest of the construction looking upset and angery at the same time.

"Erin-chan." Chika asked, concern.

"That's I give up. I'm going home." Erin said.

"But can't give up yet, we still have to find Alyssa-chan and her Guardians." Kyoko said.

"Well, we can't because I can't find here. She's in outerspace." Erin said.

The girls sighed. Chika was fixing her berette and pulled her hair back, Kyoko pulled her hair with her ribbon, and Amai pulled her hair down and fixed them back into pigtails. After putting the last on in, she saw something glowing on her belt. She takes it out and it was a glowing ball.

"What's this?" Amai wondered.

That's when she and the others heard growling. Erin looked by her side and she shreik with her body parts spread out and her ponytail sticking out. It was the Joker's hyenas, Bud and Lou.

"Oh great, it's the Joker's pets." Erin said, holding the end of the pole which was the last one.

"Hey you shouldn't be hanging around here." Bud laughed.

"Or else you might fall down." Lou laughed.

"Not funny!" Erin yelled.

She looks down and her vision begin to spilt as she looks down sweating and nervous.

"I HATE HEIGHTS!!" Erin yelled.

"You want to be up here." Kyoko remind her.

Erin was scared, surround by Bud and Lou and now the heights. She then saw Isis on top of the pipe she was hanging.

"What do you want Catopatera?" Erin asked.

"Just saying hello and goodbye." Isis said.

She held her claws up. Erin let's go and was standing in mid air as yoodling came on. She gulped and she fell.

"Sugar, Yummy, Sweets!" Amai called.

As Erin fell, the pepperment hair clip came on. Erin gets furiouse and runs down on the pipe while falling and ran fast. She landed on the ground with one foot. She then takes out a taffy and throws it up to the top. She climbs up and lands on the top.

"How did you--?!" Isis asked.

"That's a secret." Erin said.

Amai smiled and she and Erin made an eye wink and peace sign which got Isis annoyed.

"Bud, Lou, get the girls." Isis ordered.

Chika, Kyoko, and Amai fell off away from them as Erin just jump down on a the floor and run off. The hyenas went after her. She went in an elevator and it went down. She hit the bottom and went outside with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai ran into a boat dock.

"No way to go. I don't want to swim away." Erin said.

"My, my. Looks like your down." Isisi said.

Erin look and see Bud and Lou going towards her.

"Can we settle this for a baseball card trade?" Erin said, then thought. _"What am I saying I'm not a fan of baseball cards."_

"We're trading baseball cards and your the card." Lou joked.

That's when Erin was about to jump but Bud caught her jean leg. BatHound came in and threw a bomerrang at Bud causing him to let go Erin. She waved her arms around and she fell in the water.

"Not so fast hyenas." BatHound said.

Krypto and the others came besides him. Erin gets out of the water. BatHound throws a net at them.

"Ah, you fool. You may catch me this time, but you haven't seen the last of me!" Isis said.

BatHound puts them on his ride.

"I'll see you later, Erin. Keep looking for your friend." BatHound said.

"Bye, Ace. I'll see you later." Erin said. "Oh, Isis. I'll tell Alyssa you said hey."

That's when BaHound zoomed off. Erin smiled fade as she looks down.

"I need to find Alyssa." Erin said.

"We'll get the Dog Stars to help." Krypto suggest.

That's when a holo light was on everyone and they were zoomed up.

--

The team is now on a spaceship of the Dog Stars.Erin explained the whole story to Brainy.

"I see. We'll help only Erin we'll go with Krypto." Briany said.

"What about us?" Big asked.

"You'll stay but if they have any trouble we'll teleport you." Brainy said.

Erin looks up at the stars and thought, _"Don't worry Alyssa. I'm not giving up on finding you."_

--

On Meknacat's ship, Alyssa was on the ground still passed out as Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai were next to her. On a computer screen, Mecnacat was chuckling at her.


	4. Chapter 4: Engertic Flower

**Chapter 4**

**Engertic Flower**

The hololight transported Erin, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Krypto on Mecnacats ship.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." Krypto suggest.

The girls nodded and they spilt up. Erin and her Guardians looked at the door way and saw someone coming. She jumped up and hold the roof. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai were on top of the door edge.

A blonde cat came out and she was talking about Alyssa. "I have to feel so sorry for Alyssa." Deliah said.

"Deliah!" Erin whispered.

Deliah then left the other side. Erin jumps down and went insde a room. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai followed. Inisde the room was a prison room.

"Erin." a familiar voice called.

"Alyssa!" Erin gasp.

Erin ran into a cgae with Alyssa in it. They touch hands and they were happy seeing her. Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai went to the cage and waved at Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

"I've been looking for all day. How did you get here?" Erin asked.

"It was wierd at home I was wishing a star that I go see Krypto and now it did." Alyssa said.

A needle scratched as Erin look dumpfounded. "How many times do I have to tell you becareful of what you wish for?"

"Sorry." Alyssa smiled.

With Krypto, he was not trying to get caught by the guards. Krypto heard something and he looks around until he gasp.

Erin was looking at the cages and trying to find a control panel until she heard a dog howl.

"Krypto!" Erin gasp.

"Where's Krypto?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh no!"

Erin ran to the door but it closed. Erin try to open it by hitting it with her side arm.

"Darn it!" Erin said.

The door open to reveal Deliah.

"Deliah." Erin gasp.

Deliah gasp. "You?! What are you doing here?"

"Save my friend." Erin said. "Where's Krypto?"

Deliah smirked. "Krypto is caught."

Erin gasp so did Chika, Kyoko, and Amai which got Deliah's attention.

"Who are those three? Are they like those other three over there?" Deliah asked.

"Duh!" Erin said.

"Ever well then. Here where this!" Deliah threw a necklace at Erin which went around her neck.

Erin looks at it and it has pendant with a kryptonite gem in it.

"Kryptonite!" Erin gasp.

Erin tries to take it off but it got stuck on her.

"You can't take it off so if SuperDog's anywhere near you he'll be expose to Kryptonite." Deliah said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what it does to him like Superman." Erin said.

Erin jumped and flip over Deliah and ran off to find Krypto. Deliah went after her. Erin ran fast as she looks back but she ran into a door. She fell down in a accorden shape. She popped back up and kicked the door. Mecnakat saw this and gasp.

"You again?!" Mechnakat hissed.

"Where's Krypto?" Erin asked, angerily.

"He's find over there."

Erin look and saw Krypto passed out. Erin ran to him but he begin to feel weaken and turn green.

"The Kryptonite." Erin gasp.

She try to get it off but it was stuck on her. Chika, Kyoko, and Amai looked at each other try to think how to get the collar off before Krypto's weaken somemore.

Mechnkat chuckled. "You can't take that collar off because it won't until Krypto's very weaken."

Erin kept on tring until Kyoko had a plan.

"Erin-chan, you toon self." Kyoko called.

Erin stopped and said, "Oh! Chika!"

Chika draws something and she show it in front of Erin. It was a banana peel. Erin gets a crazy, goofy face. She strecthes out which the collar comes off and she goes all toony. She throws pies, slides on banana peels, and then use a giant mallet and smashes the kryptonite. Chika and Amai sweeped it up and threw it in a near by garbage can.

"What?! That toon ting you did? No matter." Mechnakat pushes a button and the computer reveals Alyssa about to be crush. Erin gasp.

"Leave her alone, scrapcat!" Erin yelled.

"Not until she is." Mechncat chuckled.

Erin glared at him until Kyoko came beside her.

"Erin-chan! Let's go!" Kyoko said.

Erin looks at Kyoko and she begin to yell, "My heart, UNLOCK!?"

That's when Erin begin to glow yellow, her hair is flowing, and Kyoko went back inside her egg and went inside Erin. Erin the change into a different outfit and hairstyle with the hairclip and stop in an cute pose.

"Character Transformation: Energetic Flower!" Erin and Kyoko said.

Erin looks and sees her appearence. She has a flower hairclip, her hair by golden sparkling bow like Kyoko's, and wears a puffy sleeve shirt like Motto Ojamajo Doremi but the music symbol is a flower, a topaz necklace like Kyoko's, petaled skirt with leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes.

"WOW!! KAWAII!" Erin, Chika, and Amai said.

"What is that some sort of flower?" Mechnkat asked.

Erin just took out a flower and chanted, "Flora Arose!". That's when flowers and vines went everywhere and tied up Mechnakat. Snooky came in and said, "What's going on in here?"

That's when a flower tied Snooky up. Deliah came in and went on the controls.

"You can't help your friend because I'm on the controls and you turned into that cute girl, you wont be smart enough to figure out this controls."

"Oh I can. I maybe cute and everything but I'm the only one of them is smart!" Kyoko yelled, angerily.

Erin jumped up and kicked Deliah which she hit the wall. Erin looks at this and looked confused.

"I don't know how to do this Kyoko." Erin said.

"I know, push that button and it'll turn off the machine." Kyoko said.

Erin looked at a red button, she covered her eyes, and push it.

With Alyssa, she tries to stop it until it stopped itself. Alyssa was confused but she looked at the computer to see Erin waving and eye winking.

"Erin!" Alyssa cried. "Okay, Kelia let's go!"

"Ah-huh!" Kelia said.

"My heat UNLOCK!!" Alyssa yelled.

That's when Alyssa begin to glow white, her hair is flowing, and Kelia went back inside her egg and went inside Alyssa. Alyssa the change into a different outfit and hairstyle with the hairclip and stop in an cute pose.

"Character Transformation: Beautiful Snowflake!" Alyssa and Rukie said.

Alyssa looks and saw her appearence. She has a white sparkling ribbon with a snowflake hairclip, a white shirt with a snowflake in the middle, a white petaled skirt with light yellow tips, white tights, and light yellow slippers with snowflakes on the toes.

Alyssa makes snow and broke the cage. She runs toawrds the room Erin's in. They saw each other and smiled. Erin jumped down from the conrtols, they both ran into each other, and they hugged.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Erin said.

"Okay." Alyssa smiled.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Nice appearenced." They said, together.

Erin picked up Krypto and she, Alyssa, Kyrpto, Chika, Amai, Rukie, and Mikai teleported out. Mechnkat was angery and said, "I WILL NEVER... FORGET THIS!!"


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye for Now

**Chapter 5**

**Goodbye for Now**

Back at the park, Krypto, Streaky, and BatHound are with Team AToons and Erin and Alyssa's charas.

"Bye, Ace. I'll see you again." Erin waved.

"It was fun being with yah. I hope you come back again." BatHound smiled.

"Bye, Krypto." Alyssa said, hugging him. "I hope I see you again."

"I will too." Krypto said.

"I'll miss you Streaky." Erin and Alyssa said, together then giggled.

"Me, too." Streaky smiled.

"So long Team AToons." Krypto, Ace, and Streaky said together.

"Bye-bye!" Big said.

"Bye!" Tails, Mina, and Bonkers said.

"See yah!" Merrick just waved.

"Bye-bye!" The charas said.

Erin and Alyssa uses there sceptors and they transported back to Cartoon City. Krypto, Streaky, and Ace waved as they were transported into the sky. Back in Cartoon City, Erin and the others were back home. Erin and Alyssa were walking down the street to Erin's home with there charas.

"Alyssa, I have one thing to say." Erin said.

"What would that be?" Alyssa asked.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!! You gave me a heart attack I thought I couldn't find you." Erin yelled, breathing hard.

"Okay, okay, I won't. Man, you wacky." Alyssa smirked.

"WHAT?!" Erin yelled.

Alyssa and her charas laughed as they ran off so Erin and her charas begin to chase them as Erin said, "Come back here! I'm going to kill you for that!"

"Catch us if you can!" Alyssa called back.

The girls were laughing which ends the story.


End file.
